Gary's Adventure
Gary's Adventure '''is a video game to be released around May 2015 for the PlayStation 4 exclusively. It has been rated E10+ by ESRB and 7 by PEGI. Plot Gary is your average pet sea snail in Bikini Bottom, owned by SpongeBob SquarePants. But when Man Ray escapes the trap in the Mermalair once again along with his other dangerous friends, they begin to hold some of Gary's friends hostage all around the ocean: SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy.... and even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! They wreak havoc everywhere, and there's nobody who's brave enough to stop the madness..... except for Gary. He's determined to free all his friends, get rid of those pesky villains, and nothing's going to stop him. At least that's what he thought until he realized that the people trapped are in the most hidden places, the most dangerous to get to, all scattered amok. They've been guarded with PlankBots which Plankton made that are as deadly as ever, and a few have even been guarded by the mastermind villians themselves. Play as Gary as you collect coins for upgrades, free your friends, and bust down those bad guys! Gameplay There are a total of 6 worlds, each with ten levels in them (except for the last world, which only contains one level). Each level comes with a "hub", which is a safe place. From there, you can find coins, do quests for even more coins, and of course select a level to play. There are also upgrades and gadgets you can buy with coins there. Sometimes it's necessary to get a gadget from the store because they are needed to complete a level, while the upgrades are un-necessary to get, but highly recommended as the levels get gradually harder to complete. Every hub has one gadget to buy and several upgrades for three different aspects: agility, attack, and health. Every hub also includes a character you can buy for 150 coins after you've beaten the boss fight for the world, which are playable. Once you have one of Gary's friends, you can play as him instead of Gary or have another player play as him to assist you in levels. You can have only two players at once, unfortunately. The controls for any snail are the same: left joystick to move, right joystick or touchpad for camera, X to jump, square to punch, R1 to fire your water gun (which short-circuits PlankBots), and triangle to speak to characters. You can also stick to surfaces with slime on them. Every level has some coins, checkpoints (every time you die you will come back to the checkpoint), and a Rainbow Coin, which are hidden and hard to find. If you complete a level with all coins you get a 300 coin bonus, if you get the Rainbow Coin you get 300 coins, and if you beat the level without dying you get a 300 coin bonus. If you get all of these bonuses in one level in a single playthrough, you get an additional 600 coins, meaning you can get a total of 1,500 coins in a level plus however many coins were in the level if you get the final bonus. In every level you can only die 3 times per checkpoint, so be careful! Worlds Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom is the starting world of the game. Before you can start playing a cutscene activates, showing the events of the game and what happened. After you're done with that you appear on Conch Street, the hub for Bikini Bottom. Hub The hub shows Bikini Bottom being ruined and destroyed by Man Ray and his other friends, and there are few fish that appear, the only ones that do are for side-quests. When you first begin you are right outside of SpongeBob's pineapple, and you can see Squidward's house and Patrick's rock as well, all of which are in ruins. If you go far left of Patrick's rock you will find Sandy's treedome, and if you go far right of SpongeBob's pineapple you will reach the Krusty Krab. All of these areas are completely vacant, but when you free one of the characters they will go to their home and appear outside, thanking Gary and greeting him whenever you pass by. The person who gives you upgrades is found near the door of the Krusty Krab. The list of startable side-quests in Bikini Bottom are: *"Krabby Patty": Since nobody is here to run the Krusty Krab, Nat is craving a Krabby Patty. No problem, you can just go into the Patty Vault. But the door is locked! Find the key to the Krusty Krab so Nat can help himself to a Krabby Patty. Nat stands nearby Sandy's treedome. The key can be found in the Bikini Bottom level "Heads Up None Up" if you turn left right before you reach the field of Purple PlankBots near the end of the level into the narrow passage and complete the jumping section there. Do NOT turn right, in the right is a very hard puzzle that requires a gadget bought in a later world and is for the Rainbow Coin. Once you have the key go to the front door of the Krusty Krab and it will automatically open. Manuever through the Krusty Krab into the Patty Vault and collect a patty to bring back to Nat. Nat is pleased by the Krabby Patty and he gives you 100 coins. *"Chumtastic": Right next to the Chum Bucket, across the street from the Krusty Krab, is Fred. He wants to pull a prank on Plankton by setting a bucket of chum on top of his kitchen door so when he walks in it will pour on him. But he has no chum. Where can you find chum? The Chum Vault! Unfortunately, Plankton has taken the key to the Chum Vault with him and there's no way you're going to get in. Maybe there's another place you can get some chum? And how are you even going to get in the Chum Bucket? He took that key too. The chum can be found in the penultimate level of Bikini Bottom, "Signs Of SpongeBob" in the beginning if you walk behind where you start the level rather than going forward and stick to the slimy wall and get across the abyss to the ledge where it is. To get into the Chum Bucket, you need to crawl up the slime on the back of the building and jump on the cracked part of the roof, which storms you into the kitchen. Use the slimy wall to slither to the door and put the bucket there, and continue going up to go back out of the hole in the roof. Tell Fred what you did, and he gives you 250 coins. Also, the list of levels are as follows, each that will have a subpage of its own that contains a walkthrough for it. Note this isn't finished, so don't complain! *"/Gary's Training Course/": Serves as a tutorial-esque level showing you the basic moves, and then passing an obstacle course using what you've learned. *"/You're Always Unwelcomed Here/": Gary accidentally falls into a patch of enemies who aren't so friendly to him. Find the water gun on top of the cliff's ledge by climbing up there and bust down those enemies! *"Heads Up None Up": '''A group of PlankBots are planning to steal all the money from the bank! It's up to Gary to use some clever trickery to get rid of them! How? By making them play Heads Up Seven Up! All you'll need is some voice recordings from some PlankBots so you sound like you're one. And you have to look like one, too.... how will you do it? Category:Video Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Lists